tales_of_madnessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:OvaltinePatrol
is now implemented. It's been copied over from the Fallout fanon, just with the colours changed, "blood type" removed and "nationality" added (suggestively). If you'd like any more parameters, just ask. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 06:47, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Sure. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 08:22, February 7, 2015 (UTC) It shouldn't be too hard at all. I can easily do it in a kind of painterly, slightly abstract style with a photoshop brush. I'll do it when I have some freed up time later in the week. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 04:37, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Looks pretty neat. Remind me, what's the Great Kingdom again? xD — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 07:25, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :The huge, defunct empire in the Shining South run by the Pharaohs.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 07:29, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Ah, that's right. Yeah, it reflects the kinds of designs we made on the ToM server, which is pretty cool. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 07:38, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :Could you be persuaded to make a nice, non-MS Paint version of it?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 07:39, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Sure, easily. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 07:47, February 9, 2015 (UTC) http://tales-of-madness.wikia.com/wiki/File:GreatKingdomBannerConcept2.png — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 07:52, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. The more I look at it though, the more I think it needs something. I'm going to play with it some more.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:22, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Sure. Same thing happens to me. I went through like five iterations of the flag of Braeden before I was happy with it xD — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 15:24, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Sure. What would you like on it? — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 00:00, March 5, 2015 (UTC) I assume you mean spider when you said a "black, red eyed..." :P — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 01:03, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Sure am. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 03:37, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. I draw a lot of inspiration from Yume Nikki. The whole Empyrian aesthetic, amongst other things, takes from some of the designs in the game... which in itself subsequently draws from Peruvian textiles. The flag of Vasque is an exception in the fact it's pretty much a redrawn vector of the original, and it's so similar to the original Kikiyama work simply because it's difficult to find good images in the Peruvian style. I'm always happy to redo if from scratch if you're worried about copyright strikes from a 2007 freeware game :P — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 04:05, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :Nah, just continuing the trend when you source spotted with Ramazzotti ;).--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:50, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Yup. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 05:56, April 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm not the one who's overreacting. But sure, I'll try and keep it more cotton-padded for the sake of better wiki operation and communication. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 05:17, May 10, 2015 (UTC) I've really neglected this place.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 07:50, July 8, 2015 (UTC) same LMGVagabond (talk) 23:03, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Every time I intend to do something related to this wiki I get distracted. KhalaelMy Talk 17:58, July 9, 2015 (UTC) It'd be a shame if we abandoned it. Wiki formats are a lot more user friendly, which is a bonus for people we may want to recruit. Plus there's a lot of hard work behind this wiki's face. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 12:59, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think I'll abandon it, but I'm definitely slowing down right now. Hopefully I'll pick things up again in earnest.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 14:13, July 12, 2015 (UTC) I definately don't want to see the wiki or forum deleted, I've just been dealing with a writing dry spell for a while. Hopefully things will pick up and I can contribute again. LMGVagabond (talk) 19:56, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :One of the main issues is that I've created an incredibly boring setting. I'm mean, it certainly bores me. Scrapping it may be for the best.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 20:36, July 20, 2015 (UTC) ::I'd vouch for a reboot. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 03:43, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :::What's worth keeping? I like the main cities, it's the continent they're in that I find tedious.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:06, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeah the cities of the south are good, though several of the nations in the north I feel need to be revamped considerably so they just make sense in a political and economic sense, with the biggest mention to Janderschstaff, Braeden, Suddesco and Delvarra, and perhaps a lesser mention to the feasibility of Gilderdammen as a HRE-parallel (perhaps if it were closer to the Austrian Hapsburg empire, then it'd be interesting, where the civil war would instead be a balkans-like, seemingly endless ethnic & nationalist war). The three Altane nations are good enough though, and I believe the setup of + whatever work I've done on the Vuscovi nations is worthy of keeping. I never really liked the eternal east both personally and politically (it reeks of Orwell), so I'm for completely redoing it... on a purely subjective level. As for the landmasses, The general idea of a supercontinent with a second continent in the north I find rather interesting. Perhaps the landmasses themselves could be reimagined, specifically to include more geographical detail and places of intrigue. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 04:35, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :Maraxes is straightup Orwellian, I never denied that. Cathargalis is supposed to be a sort of permanently declining empire and the Free Counties is the ideal playground for characters to carve out a nation. There's no important people or canon there, other than it's distant past as a part of Cathargalis. I'm going to try and scrounge up whatever old drawings and notes I still have. I know there were numerous prior versions of the landmass, including a version where the North was part of the supercontinent.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 08:10, August 2, 2015 (UTC) The old map sounds interesting. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 09:24, August 2, 2015 (UTC) I'm salvaging what concepts I can, but I'm going to be working on a new version of the lore.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:16, August 9, 2015 (UTC)